


(And I Still Believe That) I Cannot Be Saved

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [11]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, this is shit but idc, well see if i kill myself or not idk, yet another suicide fic because im suicidal and i cant cope lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: They say when a joy ghosts themselves, the desert falls silent. They’re wrong.The desert gets louder and louder, the beat of the marching band driving closer.
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	(And I Still Believe That) I Cannot Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> jet- they/them he/him  
> kobra- xe/xem  
> ghoul- she/her he/him  
> party- they/them
> 
> idk what this is im just suicidal lol

They say when a joy ghosts themselves, the desert falls silent. They say that the zones will freeze in grief; that three will stop moving, and six disappearing. They say that the world will wait, will take a moment in time to mourn the lost.

Ghoul said that when a zone runner ghosts themselves, the witch sends a crow’s feather, the inky blackness hiding the pain and the grief and the rage. She said that the witch waits with faer trolley, as the loved one leave masks and blades and carved pieces of charred wood.  
But his eyes were empty, and his voice cold, the words ghosts of their true selves. 

_He doesn’t know how to believe anymore._

Jet was the opposite. They said that when a thrill seeker ghosts themselves, destroya will weep a single tear, the red rust staining xer face like blood. They said that the hum of electricity will disappear, and that droids far and wide will silently pay their respects.  
He was talking furiously, with a manic light in his eyes.

_He’s lost himself in religion now. He talks little, but when he does, its feverish and hysterical, like he’s forgotten this world exists._

Kobra has changed as well. Xe said that when a dust angel ghosts themselves, there is nothing. No silence, no mourning, nothing but the cold darkness. Xe said that they end up with nothing, their life thrown away, and now their afterlife too.  
Xe never talks anymore. Xe stays locked in xer room, silent and unresponsive, trapped inside a mental prison of xer own making, trying desperately to disappear.

_Xe may well have been dusted._

**You** did this. You wanted escape. You took the easy way out, and now you’ll pay. 

The sharp red lines that littered your skin? The pain that you inflicted on yourself every minute of every day? Thats nothing compared to this.

_Party Poison, with hair as red as blood. Party Poison, who failed to save them all. Party Poison, the sibling. Party Poison, the friend._

_Party Poison, who strangled the happiness out of their lives, who drained the colour and the light and then discarded their empty souls._

Watch them. Watch them ruin themselves and each other. Watch them destroy themselves of their own free will.

You thought you deserved it. You thought you knew pain. 

You knew _nothing_.

All the prayers to the witch and destroya can’t save you now. 

They say when a joy ghosts themselves, the desert falls silent. They’re wrong. 

The desert gets louder and louder, the beat of the marching band driving closer. 

When a joy ghosts themselves, they have to face their sins. They have to watch the destruction they've caused, unable to do anything. They have to stare death in one eye and life in the other.

_Good luck._


End file.
